


Friendship

by Crazycrash



Series: Yellow Zircon’s Life [1]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, F/F, Trans Character, Trans Jasper (Steven Universe), Zircon and Ruby are trans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:22:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25766650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crazycrash/pseuds/Crazycrash
Summary: Parts of Yellow Zircon’s life impact her. Some cause her life to change and make her emotions as well. Friendship is a major role to people’s life and that is what happens.
Relationships: Blue Zircon/Yellow Zircon (Steven Universe), Jasper/Lapis Lazuli (Steven Universe), Pink Diamond's Pearl/Spinel (Steven Universe), Ruby/Sapphire (Steven Universe)
Series: Yellow Zircon’s Life [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1869241
Kudos: 3





	Friendship

**Author's Note:**

> Yellow Zircon - Yelena  
> Blue Zircon - Belle  
> Yasmin - Yellow Diamond

Homeworld middle school approached and Yelena was nervous as heck. As her mother who she called her Yellow Diamond but adults called her Yasmin walked her to the building her heart began to race. New school with some of her old classmates back at her elementary was the only thing that reassured her that she at least knew some people. An adult was there in a desk and wrote down some stuff on a sheet of paper. He noticed them and had a smile on his face.

”Good morning ma’am” he said.

”Good morning” Yasmin Diamond said.

”Student’s name” he asked.

”Yelena Diamond, she’s entering sixth grade” Yasmin said.

The guy than looked for Yelena’s name and once he found her schedule he gave it to Yelena’s mother.

“Okay here is her schedule, have a great day” he said.

”Thank you” Yasmin Diamond said.

Once they entered the building there were other students who had their parents with them to look at their schedules and asking staff where the classrooms were. Yasmin found somewhere that they would be alone and took Yelena with her. They stopped and Yasmin handed the paper to her daughter.

”Now Yelena, hear me clearly” Yasmin started.

”You aren’t alone” Yasmin said.

Yelena nodded and stood again quiet for her mother to resume talking.

”Remember, if a teacher pronounces your name wrong correct them okay” Yasmin said.

”Yes mother” Yelena said.

”If you know the answer to a question quietly raise your hand” Yasmin then said.

Yelena nodded. The school bell then ranged. Yelena was getting nervous and paid attention to the paper where it showed her schedule.

”Yelena look at me” Yasmin said.

Yelena looked at her mother.

”Don’t be afraid, it happens to all of us, it might start weird and different today but tomorrow will be another day” Yasmin said.

”Today just get to know your classes, teachers, and even meet new friends” Yasmin said.

Yasmin gave her daughter a kiss on her forehead and to get Yelena less nervous she made the diamond sign which Yelena created for both of them.

”I love you, have a great first day of middle school Yelena” Yasmin said.

”Yes mother” Yelena said as she made a diamond sign with both her hands.

As her mother left the building Yelena looked once again at her schedule.

”Mr. Scott, English, Room 203” Yelena had in her mind as she looked at the doors numbers.

Once she asked an adult for help she was taken to a classroom and there were a few students there. She found a good seat two rows back from the projector and the teacher’s desk. She sat there and began to look into her backpack for a pencil. She then felt a finger tap her shoulder. She turned around and it was a girl who had hair tied into 2 hearts. She had a magenta backpack and she was standing besides Yelena’s desk.

”Hi there” the girl said.

”Um hello” Yelena said.

”My name is Spinel, what’s yours” Spinel asked.

”Yelena” Yelena said.

”Well Yelena it’s really swell to meet yah” Spinel smiled as she gave her hand to Yelena to shake.

”Same here, your new right” Yelena asked.

”Yeah, my step brother is in 8th grade so he helped me get to this classroom” Spinel said ignoring the question first.

”Oh that’s nice, I wish I had a sibling” Yelena said.

”Well I guess... all of us are new actually but I know some people here like... Topaz!!” Spinel said.

Yelena looked where Spinel was smiling. There was a tall girl who looked very buff but at the same time chubby. She had tan skin but had sunflower blonde hair shaved quite short. She had bright yellow headphones around her neck and smiled where Spinel was. She walked towards them.

”Hi there” Topaz said.

”Hello” Yelena said.

”Topaz this is Yelena, Yelena this is Topaz, one of my few friends I had” Spinel said.

“Nice to meet you” Topaz said.

”Same here, I’m new” Yelena said.

“Do you want to become friends” Spinel asked.

Yelena smiled and shook her head. She thought it would take her time to make friends like back at her old school but under 10 minutes she made two new friends. Spinel and Topaz smiled and classes started. Topaz and Spinel sat besides Yelena’s desk and after 45 minutes of introduction and topics of class the bell ranged. Since apparently recess was only called for little kids it was called nutrition over here. All three of them had their jackets on since it was very cold. They were talking about video games which was Yelena’s favorite topic about. They talked mostly of FNAF and other games like Minecraft, Roblox, and other stuff. Yelena looked over her shoulder to see other kids and noticed two figures she didn’t expect. Yelena got off from the table she sat and walked over the two figures.

”Ruby, Jasper” Yelena smiles.

”Yelena what are you doing here” Ruby said.

”Well school duh” Yelena said.

”Bro I didn’t expect you here” Jasper said.

”Neither did I” Yelena said.

”I met some new friends, would you like to meet them, they are very nice people” Yelena said.

”Yes please” Ruby said.

Yelena made a follow me motion towards her old friends and they walked with her to where Topaz and Spinel were.

”Topaz, Spinel, these are my friends, Ruby and Jasper” Yelena told.

”Hello” Ruby said.

”Yay more friends” Spinel said.

That led all of them laugh and Jasper sat across Topaz.

”Nice hair” Topaz compliments.

”Thanks, it’s actually my real hair, people though I dyed it white and some were empressed that it was this long. My mom calls it a mane” Jasper said.

Topaz made a wow expression. Since there were 15 minutes left they were bored.

”Hey Topaz” Jasper started.

”Yeah” Topaz said.

”Wanna arm wrestle” Jasper said.

”Sure” Topaz replied.

Both opposite hands had grabbed each other. Ruby, Yelena, and Spinel were watching Topaz and Jasper start counting. 

“ _One” Jasper said._

_”Two” Topaz then said._

_”THREE” Both of them said._   
  


Both high school sophomores were moving their hands in order to get the other player to get their hand down the table. Sophomores: Yelena, Ruby, and a dyed pink haired Spinel were watching as they cheered. A senior Steven was as well watching both the girls arm wrestle. Topaz and Jasper had quiet the muscle and after 3 minutes of playing Topaz won.

”Looks like you improved” Jasper said.

”Hey we were in 6th grade back then, I was going easy on you” Topaz said.

”Sure you were” Jasper said.

That led everyone to laugh. The bell than ranged.

”Another year, more work, notes, and homework” Jasper complained.

“That’s life bro” Yelena said.

A long sigh escaped Jasper as she stretched her arms. Everyone looked at their new schedules and headed to their different paths.

“Alright let’s get this over with” Yelena thought.

After a whole day of introducing and other easy things Yelena got back to her house. Since her mother worked as a member of a big company, Yelena’s house looked very beautiful. Yelena headed towards her room to put her backpack away. She looked over her desk and saw a middle school picture of her and her friends. Yelena smiled towards it.

”Bro I can’t believe I changed that much, can’t believe I had glasses back then” Yelena laughed at herself.

She remembered that memory like it was yesterday.

_”Alright girls smile” a woman said._

_Topaz, Spinel, Ruby, Jasper, and Yelena smiled and the camera clicked._

_”Great pictures, they will come back in 2 weeks” the woman said and then left._

_”We make a great team” Spinel smiled._

_”Yeah, hey guys” Yelena started._

_She put her hand out._

_”Friends forever” Yelena said._

_Everyone smiled and soon all of them had their hands covering Yelena’s._

_”Yeah friends forever” all of them said._

Yelena remembered and she smiled.

”Yelena lunch is ready” Yasmin said somewhere.

”Yes mother” Yelena said before heading out of her room passing her old fnaf posters as well as new video games that came out during her childhood and early teen years.  
  



End file.
